Nothing and Noone
by Raindropsafalling
Summary: Taken from the films. Based on the developing relationship between Susand and Caspian at the end of 'Prince Caspian'.
1. Chapter 1

_Well hi! Every time I watch Prince Caspian I love the scene at the end when the Pevensie kids go back to England, I am a huge fan of the books so I know that this isn't the way things go of course but I just wanted to explore the relationship they created at the end between Susan and Prince Caspian, so yeah please read and review-Thankyou! xx_

Their eyes met.

Leave? How could she leave when this beautiful new love had only just been discovered. It had only been a few days since the battle had ended but those few days had been the best of her life, the smiles, the walks alone together and the feeling that his eyes could somehow penetrate her soul, the way they were now, begging with her to not leave him here alone, to go and never see him again. A single crystal tear ran down Susan's cheek and she ran toward Caspian their gaze never leaving one another's.

He caught her at the exact moment, lifting her onto him, as if to never let go. Susan bound her hands in his hair her face pressed into his warm neck and she felt his hands caress her back and her own hair; she felt the stares but did not care, could they not understand what they were destroying?

She felt her name being called behind her but she did not look back, pulling back she looked deep into Caspian's eyes and their connection was there for the world to see, as bright as a flame, one which should not be broken.

Slowly lowering her to her feet Caspian pulled away slightly but still leaving an arm wrapped tightly around Susan's waist. _**"Please",**_ his voice was soft toward Aslan, that great power whom he still had magnitudes of respect for, _**"please don't take her away from me, I do not think I could bear it",**_ turning his face to look down on Susan his eyes melting at her look**, **_**"I love her"**_ he heard himself say ever so softly, she smiled, a beautiful, radiant smile and turning back to Aslan he pleaded with him, getting down on his knee he bowed before him, _**"Great Aslan we have recently discovered our love for one another, we know it to be true, I only hope that you too can see that it is true".**_

Aslan's face looked sad, as he considered the two young people before him_**, "My young King"**_ he began, _**"This is not her world, she cannot stay here forever, she must return to where she belongs".**_

"_**She belongs here with me",**_ Caspian heard himself angrily retort.

Wiping her tears away which were flowing fast down her cheeks, Susan turned to face her three beloved siblings, meeting the eyes of Peter, to whom she was closest, she saw him look at her and slowly shake his head, refusing to believe it and now not bothering to wipe the tears, Susan slowly stepped back _**"No"**_, picking up her skirts she fled down the steps and through the crowds, the people parted for her giving her a clear path, she headed for the gate marking the edge of the city and the ever so distant woods, she heard her name called several times in the distance but it wasn't until she was past the outer walls of the city that she was aware of a presence following her, whirling around Caspian nearly knocked her over, pulling her to him he cupped her face in his hand, hastily wiping her tears away, _**"they will never part us, never, I swear it!" **_, their eyes bored into one another, hers desperately wanting to believe what it was that he was saying, at the same time they moved even closer to one another, bringing his head down to hers and she wrapping her arms around his neck their eyes connected, fusing their mouths together in a kiss neither ever wanted to end, but eventually it had to end.

Pulling back Caspian rested his head on hers his breathing heavy, bringing a hand up Susan gently caressed his face, closing his eyes and curling into her hand he slipped his arms around her in a breath taking hug, _**"I am sorry, I just cannot bear the thought of ever losing you, these past few days have been perfect, and I know that I have found my destiny in you, Susan, My Queen, My beautiful beautiful Queen, you are my strength, you alone carry my heart".**_

Her heart swelling with these words Susan smiled up at him, _**"Then I shall ensure that it is kept safe for always, I know that England will always be my country, but my home, where I feel home is right here"**_ she said placing a hand over his heart, _**"I love you Caspian, I know most will deem it not to be true, for the short amount of time we have known one another, but I know it to be true because I feel it in my heart, and the thought of leaving you tears me apart, they shall not do it to us Caspian, I will remain here with you for always, I swear it".**_

Theirs was a bond none could ever break they believed, falling to his knee in front of her Caspian picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, _**"Then please do me the ultimate honour, My Lady, Will you marry me, King Caspian the tenth, just as I am, that is all I have to offer you, me alone, but I hope it can be enough". **_Smiling in happiness Susan nodded at him, _**"Yes, how could I refuse my one true love", **_smiling Caspian leapt to his feet, gathering her up in his arms he swung her around and around, slowly pulling them to a stop he pulled a small ring from his little finger, _**"This was my mothers, I know that she would want me to give it to you", **_ sliding it onto her finger he kissed it delicately, their eyes met and they stood there for several moments just drinking in the sight of one another, throwing her arms around his neck Susan laughed in happiness, nothing could break them apart she swore.

Nothing and No-one.

_Ok so its a bit cheesy lol but I liked it and I hope that you will too-don't forget to review! __ xx_


	2. Please

_Only a short one today i'm afraid, I know it's been a while since ive updated so i thought you might like a short one better than none at all, enjoy :)_

* * *

"**SUSAN!"** Hearing the pounding footsteps behind her Susan whirled around leaving one of Caspian's arms wrapped tightly around her middle, it was Peter, always the martyr, of course he would elect to come and talk some sense into her. As the four siblings they had always been very close but Peter and Susan had always had a strong bond due to their being the eldest children elected to take care of the younger ones.

Susan felt the anger welling up in her again and only the reassuring presence of Caspian near to her held her back. Peter stormed up to them and grabbing one of Susan's hands he dragged her away from Caspian and pulled her towards him, standing stiffly he motioned to Caspian, **"I would like a moment with my sister please"**.

Nodding softly Caspian backed away not taking his eyes from Susan's until he was certain she was ok before quietly walking away towards the city walls.

Peter watched him until he had walked a long enough distance away and then turned his pleading eyes on Susan.

"**Susan have you lost your mind? You don't belong here, no matter what you tell yourself now, you can't stay here, what would we ever tell mother and everyone else we know in our world, no matter how you feel for Caspian you could never truly belong in this world, even I have to accept that and you know how much I loathe to, no Susan, stop, listen to me",** he said as she struggled to be released in order to follow Caspian back towards the city, **"Su, you have to come back with us, I'm begging you, please".** His voice trailed off and he just stared at her agonisingly. Susan could feel the tears welling again, why was this happening to her she wanted to scream at the skies. Being torn between the two beings she prized above all others, her siblings and the prince who had rode into her life. **"You make it sound like its so easy Peter! I can't just pretend that the way I feel will go away"** she knew she was becoming hysterical but she couldn't seem to stop, **"I know that we're both older now and Luce and Ed could never even imagine what I'm going through, but you Peter you were the one who I thought might perhaps understand, never accept I know but help me, yes"** feeling tears welling up in her eyes again, **"Peter, leave me alone, now, go I have to be alone" **seeing he was about to protest she put her hands against him and pushed him gently back, **"Pete I just need time to myself, just go, I need time to think and I need to do it alone, I promise you I'll come back, just leave me be"**. Turning she walked swiftly into the woods behind her, when she had gone a few paces she started running.

* * *

Lying in the midst of all the trees shading the shining sun from her Susan didn't really consider the tears rolling down her cheeks, considered with the choice in front of her they were inconsequential. Softly, so soft that at first she didn't even hear him Caspian knelt behind her, lifting her so she lay against him and pressed his cheek to her hair, he kissed her softly on the top of her head, she sighed, whether in contentment or despair,

Neither of them could tell.


End file.
